


Проклятая работа

by sKarEd, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Emotional, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк почти мертв, Споку тоже нехорошо - что остается делать начальнику медицинской службы звездолета "Энтерпрайз"? Лечить, не щадя живота своего...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятая работа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Hell of a Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883374) by [rapalacha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapalacha/pseuds/rapalacha). 



> переводчик [sKarEd](http://ficbook.net/authors/59494)  
> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Спок пронаблюдал, как медики переложили тело Хана на одну из био-кроватей.  
  
— Слава богу, ты справился, Спок. Возможно, это наш единственный шанс.  
  
Спок повернулся, разглядывая посеревшего от усталости и все еще шокированного ситуацией доктора Маккоя.  
  
— Доктор, но я все же не понимаю, зачем вы приказали принести Хана сюда? — поинтересовался Спок, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как тот возится с контрольной панелью одной из крио-капсул.  
  
— Видишь вон его? — Маккой переместился к постели Хана и принялся снимать показатели, мимоходом махнув в сторону стола у дальней стены. Спок проследил за жестом и обратил внимание на триббла, лежащего на столе.  
  
— Он был дохлый. Теперь — нет, и я понятия не имею, как это произошло, но видимо его оживила кровь этого мерзавца. Я надеюсь, с Джимом прокатит то же самое, — Маккой принялся набирать первую ампулу венозной крови Хана.  
  
— Вижу. Но капитан...  
  
— Да, я в курсе, люди немного более сложно устроенные создания, чем трибблы, ага. Я понимаю, что это непростая задача. Нам сильно повезет, если у Джима мозг не спечется, а это только самое начало.  
  
— Но капитан... — снова попытался возразить Спок, и его снова перебили.  
  
— Да, он попал по действие мощной радиации, которая сильно ускорила разложение тканей и выжгла напрочь почти всю нервную систему. Расскажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю. Именно поэтому я сделал все, что смог, чтобы замедлить этот процесс и защитить то, что осталось, — в этот раз Маккой махнул рукой уже в сторону крио-капсулы.  
  
В этот момент Спок узнал человека, лежащего в капсуле. Это был Джим Кирк. И вдруг всего стало будто бы слишком: сражения, победы, страха смерти своего друга, чувства потери, гнева и горя. Споку показалось, что на надежду его сейчас просто не хватит. Перед глазами все поплыло.  
  
— Мы пытаемся вывести сыворотку, способную восстановить клетки организма Джима. Воздействие радиации нам в этом случае даже поможет, потому что нам не придется бороться с реакцией иммунной системы. А ты присядь уже, ради бога, пока не рухнул прямо здесь!  
  
Медотсек расплывался в какие-то шедевры кубизма, освещенные мечущимися огоньками. Спок ощутил, как у него подгибаются колени, но успел опереться на ближайший стол. Когда вулканец заговорил, у него даже вышла вполне убедительная интонация, несмотря на то, что больше всего на свете сейчас ему хотелось сбежать отсюда, прочь от абсурда происходящего. Возможно, даже выпрыгнуть в открытый космос, если это поможет.  
  
— Ясно, что ситуация находится под вашим полным контролем, доктор. Мне необходимо присутствовать на мостике. Информируйте меня о состоянии капитана...  
  
— Ага, щас, разогнался. Максимум, куда ты идешь, так вот на эту вот био-кровать. И не заставляй меня налагать вето, как медицинского офицера, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я могу поступить и так!  
  
— Уверяю вас, я... — снова начал Спок, но добрый доктор как всегда пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
  
— В полном порядке. Ага. Старая песня. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о шоке? Поздравляю — у тебя есть шанс пережить его прямо на себе. И это не считая прочих травм после драки с этой тварью. Теперь просто побудь хорошим мальчиком и дай мне позаботиться обо всем. Ты отлично выполнил свою задачу, и я благодарен тебе по гроб жизни, но сейчас совсем не время для показного вулканского упрямства. Брат! Я закончил со сбором крови, несите ее в сепаратор, я хочу посмотреть на лимфоциты. Начнем, пожалуй, с плазмофереза, там посмотрим. Оставьте Хана на ста кубиках Линатрина внутривенно, и держите наготове еще пятьдесят, если он начнет приходить в себя. А мистеру Споку надо выделить отдельную кровать и провести стандартное обследование, плюс трехмерное сканирование переломов.  
  
Распоряжения Маккоя стронули с мест всю его команду, и без того работавшую как хорошо отлаженный механизм. Всех, кроме Спока. Медбрат предложил ему помощь, но тот только отмахнулся от него. Но стоило Споку сделать шаг от стола, как его колени все-таки подломились, и он бы обрушился на пол, если бы не аккуратный, сильный захват, удержавший его на ногах.  
  
— Тише, тише. Вот и я об этом. С тобой будет все в порядке, но нам придется немного поработать над этим. Твоя задача сейчас — просто дышать. Вдох, выдох. Медленно, спокойно. Вот так...  
  
Спок даже не сразу понял, что начал задыхаться. После того, как он немного успокоился, Маккой отвел его к соседней с Джимом кровати и помог на ней устроиться, ни на секунду не прекращая говорить. Обычно Спока крайне раздражало постоянное бормотание, но спокойный, уверенный тон Маккоя, кажется, благоприятно воздействовал на его нервную систему.  
  
— Посмотрим, что тут у нас, — Маккой выудил медицинский трикодер и принялся сканировать вулканца.  
  
Спок перехватил его руку.  
  
— Леонард, Джим нуждается в твоей помощи гораздо больше меня. Пожалуйста, иди к нему, — в этих словах прозвучало столько эмоций, что Маккоя чуть не проняло. Видимо, суровые вулканцы были не так уж и суровы.  
  
— Джим в порядке. Сейчас я больше ничем ему помочь не могу, а когда он очнется, то первым делом грохнет меня за неоказание помощи его любимому первому. Так что просто скажи — где сильнее всего болит?  
  
Спок замолчал, не то принимая логику в словах Маккоя, не то раздумывая над ответом на вопрос, но в конце концов ответил.  
  
— Грудь. Мне затруднительно дышать.  
  
— Надо думать. Четыре сломанных ребра. Здорово, что твои нечеловеческие легкие не заработали себе пневмоторакс. Дам тебе кислород, это должно помочь. Еще добавлю триоксидную смесь и обезболивающее.  
  
Спок почти не почувствовал прикосновения гипо к шее, только услышал шипение.  
  
— К сожалению, тебе не во всем повезло. У тебя в брюшине что-то кровит — я-то конечно могу поправить это и с закрытыми глазами в коматозе, но тебя все рано придется оперировать. После я вправлю поломанное запястье и суну тебя под регенератор со всеми твоими царапинами.  
  
Он даже не успел закончить свою речь, как пациент уже заснул, сдавшись напряжению этого дня.  
  
— Сестра, подготовьте его к операции в первой. Буду через пять минут.  
  
Быть старшим медиком на корабле во время сражения это одно — раненые члены команды, хаос, смерть. Но быть медиком сейчас — значит сражаться за жизни двух своих друзей, с риском проиграть.  
  
Маккой глянул, как там Джим и исследование крови Хана. До готовности сыворотки у него было ровно шестьдесят восемь минут. Этого времени должно было хватить на спасение Спока. Он конечно улыбнулся бы горькой иронии момента, но нужно было беречь силы на сложную операцию.  
  
***  
  
  
— Сестра, время? — Маккой ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда от операционного поля перед глазами. Самые уверенные руки на корабле действовали решительно, без заминок.  
  
— Пятьдесят шесть минут, восемь секунд.  
  
— Хмммм... — пробормотал Маккой себе под нос. Все шло хорошо. Ну, настолько хорошо, насколько это было возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Новых кровотечений не было, и объем крови восстановился. Он успевал закончить со Споком до финала производства сыворотки в сепараторе.  
  
— Так, все, — теперь Маккой действительно обращался ко всей своей команде, — шьем. Пятый регенератор, пожалуйста. Регенератор не накладывал шовный материал, а восстанавливал ткани, так что очень скоро на месте разреза остался полупрозрачный шрам.  
  
— Все молодцы, дамы и господа. Как наш пациент, доктор Фендерс?  
  
— Показатели в зеленой зоне. Давление сто семьдесят на пятьдесят, пульс сто тридцать, сатурация восемьдесят восемь.  
  
— Ну и слава богу. Переведите в интенсивную терапию и держите на седативных, пока я не выправлю переломы. Мне категорически не нравится пульс и оксигенация, так что капайте три миллиграмма триокса в час и поглядывайте за ним. Я вернусь, как закончу с капитаном, — с этими словами Маккой вывалился из операционной.  
  
— Как у нас тут, сестра Лэндерс? — поинтересовался Леонард, заходя в лабораторию медотсека.  
  
— Почти готовы, сэр. Последняя стадия отделения протеинов. Хотите провести симуляцию?  
  
Естественно, он хотел, но на это совершенно не было времени. Джим и так был мертв уже достаточно долго. Надо было действовать прямо сейчас.  
  
— Нет, просто готовьте капельницу.  
  
— Да, сэр, — сказала она и отправилась за оборудованием.  
  
Маккой мрачно воззрился на пузырек прозрачной жидкости, готовой к использованию. Такая маленькая штучка должна была воскресить его лучшего друга? Нет, Леонард был врачом и прекрасно понимал, что малейший вирус мог выкосить целый вид, но сейчас он бы обрадовался какому-нибудь более красочному решению. Гиганской воскрешательной машине, например... Как же он устал.  
  
— Мы готовы, сэр, — голос сестры Лэндерс вырвал его из мечтаний.  
  
Маккой отлип от кресла, в которое сам не заметил как рухнул, и направился за сестрой.  
  
— Тогда перемещайте его в операционную. Надо подключить жизнеобеспечение, — Леонард был не особо религиозным человеком, но если ему когда и хотелось помолиться, так это сейчас.  
  
Сорок минут спустя Маккой был снова готов шить. В этот раз его накидка и перчатки залиты не зеленым, а алым. Он с таким облегчением смотрел, как кровь Джима алеет на глазах, направляя кислород по сосудам в ткани. Он еще не совсем жив, но аппараты честно гоняли кровь, дышали и заставляли биться сердце за Джима, пока он не был бы готов начать это делать сам.  
  
— Момент истины. Ставьте капельницу, — его слова прозвучали как будто со стороны.  
  
Внезапно в соседнем помещении сработала сирена и из коммуникатора донесся крик:  
  
— Доктор Макой! Мы теряем Спока! — и Леонард сорвался с места.  
  
Еще час спустя, измотанный начальник медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз» мрачно наблюдал, как оба старших командующих звездолета мирно лежат рядышком на соседних кроватях, обмотанные безумным количеством контактов и прочего от машин, поддерживающих их жизненные функции. Один из мониторов мигнул, и веки Спока дрогнули. Маккой немедленно подошел к нему и приподнял веки, проверяя реакцию зрачков на свет. Одинаковые и реагируют правильно. Еще одно чудо.  
  
— Давай, Спок. Просыпайся же, соня.  
  
— Джим... — прошептал Спок.  
  
У Маккоя чуть сердце не разорвалось.  
  
— Нет, это я, доктор Маккой, — успокаивающе начал он, — Джим...  
  
— Капитан будет в полном порядке, — безапелляционно перебил его Спок.  
  
— Да, я надеюсь, — это прозвучало как-то жалко. Но ему ли здесь спорить — он и сам дико нуждался в этой уверенности.  
  
— Это был... неожиданный опыт.  
  
— Как скажешь. Ты умер, Спок, я не мог вытащить тебя целых пять минут. Я уже испугался, что потеряю тебя... — «тоже», он хотел сказать, «потеряю тебя тоже», но не мог произнести это вслух. Не сейчас.  
  
— Потрясающе. Это должно было быть невозможно. Но все-таки произошло.  
  
— Не понимаю, — Маккой уже заправлял гипо очередным седативным, думая, что Спок был сбит с толку и нуждался в отдыхе.  
  
— Я знаю, что с Джимом все будет в порядке, потому что говорил с ним.  
  
— Ты что? Ты совершил с ним мелд, или что?  
  
— Нет, это было более... трансцедентно.  
  
— Спок, ты сейчас про свою клиническую смерть? — «Жуть-то какая».  
  
— Доктор, Джим сказал мне одну вещь. Если во вселенной и существует константа, то она заключается в том, что мы всегда найдем способ быть рядом с теми, кого любим. И деяния, совершенные в такой любви, никогда не пропадут втуне.  
  
Сказав это, Спок снова закрыл глаза, оставив Маккоя наедине с его слезами.


End file.
